narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shark and the Monster: Clash of the Dark Release
A Start to the Day A long forest covered hill with a single clear road that ascends to its peek, marked by a small food restaurant, selling everything from freshly made ramen to dango. At the end of the path lies a grave to a once-famous shinobi. Behind the grave, over the side of the cliff rests a grove and a small lake that flows into a river before merging with the ocean nearby. At the small hillside restaurant, sitting alone at one of the two visible tables was a hooded man. Red hair was visible as were his oddly-coloured eyes. The man reeked of death and decay but he seemed nice enough to those running the restaurant who were happy to refill his tea. "Thanks again, madame." The man said with audible glee. With warm tea in hand, the man took a quick gulp, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid as it passed through his body to the digestive system. Kensei had been walking for days and had to sight down, at least for a moment. "Where is Sanji?! He said he would be here by now!" Kensei looked at his wrist as if a watch was there and when he found no watch, he got even more belligerent. "You have got to be kidding me!!" Kensei, in his anger, happened to notice the tea house. "Finally! A place that I can kick my feet up and relax." Kensei started to head toward the tea house and entered it once he arrived, noticing the hooded man as he took his seat. A young waitress came up to him as took his seat. "Can I get you anything?" she was a friendly woman with a courteous disposition and a smile on her face. Kensei looked up at the woman. "Yeah. I'll have a cup of your finest tea and a side of fresh water too, please." The waitress wrote each word down with diligence and returned to the kitchen when he completed his order, returning with his tea some time later. "Thank you." he said as he took the tea from her hands, lifting up to his lips to sip some off of the top. "Refreshing." Kensei had a look of satisfaction on his face as he removed his giant sword from his back, set it beside him and leaned back against the wall. Kaasage eyed the young man that had just entered the establishment, taking great care to observe him through the corner of his eye to make it seem like he had no real interest. At the same time he dained to finish his tea with a second quick gulp of the warm liquid. "Maybe I should ask for the recipe..." He murmured to himself quietly as his hand stroked his chin. Ascending from his seat, Kaasage lowered his hood giving everyone a plain view of his straight red hair, a known trait of the Uzumaki clan as well as the Tachinai. Walking over to where Kenshi was seated, Kaasage uncharacteristically observed the man with a sense of calm. "So you look like an interesting fellow, what would your story be I wonder?" He questioned in an almost round about manner. All the while three shinobi, dressed in the same black and red uniform swiftly moved through the trees towards the tea house to rendezvous with the their master. It wasn't long before they arrived, making a silent landing in front of the establishment it had been as if they appeared right of nowhere. Though they made no attempt to antagonize, instead they watched Kaasage quietly as if waiting for something. But one of them eventually spoke out breaking the silence ushered in by their arrival. "Oi! Kaasage, we're back, if y'suddenly went blind 'n' didn't notice." Kaasage responded with a nonchalant wave of his hand to acknowledge the message, but his eyes never left the man before him. Kensei lay steadily asleep but was slightly awakened by the three shinobi's arrival. Kensei, who was now laying on the corner of the floor in the tea house, rolled over to see where the source of the noise was. "Uhhh. What's that racket?!" he yelled out in a demanding manner. "I'm trying to sleep!" Kaasage eyed the rudely demanding young man, who had apparently fallen asleep and ignored his questioning at that. "Well now that's just rude." he said aloud. "I was asking you a question young man, its only proper that you reply." One could have taken the angry demand as a reply but Kaasage was unusual enough as it is. The figure that had spoken before watched Kaasage still, making periodic motions to remove the cigar held between his teeth in order to blow out the smoke filling his lungs although it wasn't a necessity given his state of un-living. "So, who's the toss pot?" The man asked referring to Kensei. Kensei, who had rolled back over in an attempt to ignore the lot, waved his hand at their words. "Go away. I need my rest." Kensei adjusted himself in the corner to get a better position. "And as for "rude", I've been called worst; you'll need to do better than that." Kensei began to snore again as the words barely managed to escape his mouth, the final few sounding like faint grumbling. So that's how it was going to be. Kaasage eyed the young man closely before turning his back and walking away. All the while murmuring to himself. "I wasn't aware it was a contest, but if it is, I say we spice it up a little." He thought for a moment. Or at least he feigned as such, all the while giving commands to his followers. Kaasage raised a finger to the air and the green skinned shinobi performed a single hand seal. His cheeks bloated before he spewed forth a massive blast of water that seemed to have no end to it, with quick gaining momentum it flooded the tea house and ripped its walls apart in an attempt to antagonize Kensei. "Now this is how you start a game!" Kaasage cheered.